Vengeance
by Richard125
Summary: Two years after the Cooper vault job everyone is content with their lives, but when a tortured soul comes back for revenge it won't just be the Cooper gang who's in danger, but also the world.


**Vengeance**

**I Don't own Sly Cooper or any of its characters, they all belong to Sucker Punch and Sony**

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I Richard125, back from the proverbial dead! After months of writers block, school work, family problems ,etc I'm finally back to writing! Now I'm sorry if any of you guys liked Viva La ****Revolución and where a little upset I removed it, I just didn't feel like it was the quality that you guys deserve, not to mention the aforementioned writer's block and an unexpected hard drive corruption. So I hope you guys like this new story ,and I'll see you at the bottom of the page. **

The room was darkly lit, its four concrete walls barley visible.

It was modest in size, probably no more than 20 sq ft and its minimal furnishings offered no cover for the lone figure standing in its center.

In the low light it was impossible to tell exactly who the figure was, but within an instant this masquerade was shattered as the room was bathed in a blinding white light.

The figure's identity was now revealed to all, she was a purple tigress whose once long black hair had been shaved off with the exception of a few sparse patches, her once bright green eyes were now ablaze with a ferocity that has not been seen since the days of Clockwerk, and her body was heavily scared.

In another life this tigress was known as Neyla, Constable Neyla, Captain Neyla, and Clock-La, this you all know, but the horrific crash that everybody assumed was her demise was her rebirth into something greater, something perfect.

For the past three years while everyone was out enjoying their lives, Neyla has been suffering continuously in a secret corporate/ government research facility.

They had designed her to be the perfect soldier, the perfect agent, to be unstoppable, to be... used, and if there was one thing she hated was being used.

They thought they could break her will, make her their slave, they were wrong... as every cut, every implant, every ounce of pain only served to feed her appetite for revenge.

The time of her escape draws nigh, and her story is only just beginning.

Neyla's POV

I sat there in silence like I normally did, there wasn't much to do besides that.

Just sitting there and dreaming... of revenge. Revenge against everyone who's put me here, revenge against everyone who experimented on me like a guinea pig.

Though really I should thank them for giving me the keys to open the figurative Pandora's box in their worlds, I suppose I will make their death's quick and almost painless.

But there are others who are not worthy of my mercy, people like Cooper, Fox, and Cooper's two little friends along with some other people. They need to die... painfully.

I'll rejoice at the sound of my knife twisting in that fat hippo's spine, the wonderful sound of every bone in that turtle's small body snapping, the sight of Fox's blood smeared across the walls of her apartment, and the oh so wonderful sight of Cooper crawling on the ground, his body bruised and broken, begging for mercy only to have his pleas silenced by the force of my boot crushing his skull!

I almost cried with glee at that thought.

I stood there for who ever knows how long, really hard to measure time when there's no clock and you can't see the sun, still dreaming about revenge, but then I heard the sound of hissing valves and creaking metal, sounds that I knew and dreaded all too well.

I turned to face the origin of the sound in time to see a contingent of armed wolves, clad in some kind of advanced armor and carrying heavy weapons, rush into the small room.

They encircled me guns at the ready, charging hammers primed as I slowly lifted my arms.

I could see their steely glares through their blackened visors, expressions of pure hatred were mutual.

A feral growl escaped my throat as a large panther cut through the guards, this man was the one who was responsible for my suffering in this dammed facility.

He was the one who ordered the lab techs to operate without any painkillers, the one who made sure that I suffered everyday, he was the one who turned me into... whatever the hell I am now, and he needed to die.

The world will definitely be a better place without sick individuals like him.

" Hello subject 101, how have you been? Unhappy I hope" The panther said mockingly.

" My name is-"

" Irrelevant" He said, finishing my sentence with that damn smirk. "Today's the big day, today you'll become ours" he said brushing a hand across my cheek. Instinctively I bit his hand, causing him to recoil backwards.

Milliseconds after my little stunt the butt of one of the guards rifles came crashing down on my head, causing my vision to blur momentarily.

"Now now 101, is that anyway to treat your new master?" He said holding his bleeding hand.

"I will never be your slave!" I yelled causing someone, who I assumed was the same guard to strike me once again.

"Now 101 its not like you have a choice here." He said in that same damn tone!

"Restrain her and bring her to the labs, on the double!" He barked to his tin-man lackeys.

"Yes Sir!" One of the "tin-men", as I like to call them, yelled in reply.

I turned to face him just in time to see the stock of his LMG come hurdling towards my face. The cold metal impacted my forehead with bone-crushing force. The force of the impact caused me to fall backwards, straight into the lap of mother darkness...

**There it is , the result of reading Sly Cooper fanfiction, playing countless hours of Crysis 2 and Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Reading up on secret government super soldier programs ,and generally having a little to much time on my hands. So if you feel so inclined hit that blue _Review _button down bellow and tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what you think needs improvement. So as always have a nice day.  
****PS. I don't know how often this will get updated so keep your fingers crossed **


End file.
